1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, an information processing method, and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-24976, for example, discloses a technique that, when an external display device is connected to an image processing apparatus having a display device, changes a display destination from the display device of the image processing apparatus to the external display device.
Unfortunately, however, the related-art technique at times fails to properly perform changeover (changeover of the display destination) between the built-in display device (hereinafter referred to as an “internal display”) and the external display device (hereinafter referred to as an “external display”).
The changeover between the internal display and the external display is achieved, for example, through execution of application software that provides a display control function. The display control function in this case includes a function of detecting connection of the external display and a function of generating, based on the detection result, a display screen (user interface, or UI) corresponding to the display destination. These sub-functions are implemented in the form of, for example, different modules (software components) such as a detection module and a UI module, and the UI module receives a detection event from the detection module and generates the UI for the new display destination. Thus, if, for example, the UI module has a starting time longer than a starting time of the detection module, the UI module is unable to receive the detection event from the detection module. As such, with the related-art technique, the display destination may not be properly changed over during starting of the display control function.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a computer program product, an information processing method, and an information processing apparatus that can properly change over the display destination even during starting of the display control function.